SNOW and BLOOD
by Raven
Summary: A dark story dealing with Midi's past and future..TBXMU......HYXRP
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: Okay everybody I don't own Gundam Wing, I just using the characters for my story, maybe abuse 'em a little and play with them and call them bad names......okay so. Please don't sue me, I have no money and no house, but I do have a cat......but you can't have the cat. Okay translation: Me, Gundam, Own, No...On with the story.  
  
Apology: I just wanted to tell everyone of my reader sorry for disappearing for a long while, bad me. I had a lot of personal problems and life got in the way. Quite a few people have asked me to write another story so here. This story is about Midi Une and Trowa, because they are so damn interesting! And left out a lot! I'm still an H X R shipper but I started swaying towards T X M. Hope you like.  
  
Review only if you want to. Flames will be put out by spit.  
  
SNOW AND BLOOD  
  
Prologue  
  
The golden-coated faucet that attached to the sink turned violently forcing the water to flow out immediately. The girl standing in front of the mirror took a moment to look around to make sure that there were no ...complications, the coast was clear. She took a moment to look through the spotted and cracked mirror of the ravaged nightclub bathroom to a reflection that stared back. One of a beautiful girl with golden wheat hair, which was more the color of a deep pink now, after, the ...altercation. Her face smeared with a dark red substance covering the beautiful bone structure as if a painter decided she was going to be the next Picasso Masterpiece. The young face looking infinitely older, the reflection frowned at her predicament. This was Midi; this is what she has become. At least that is what she kept telling herself, but the young girl knew if she dwelled upon it long enough her mind would collapse and the door to insanity would be left wide open. The door to the bathroom swung violently open, Midi instantly reached behind her trench coat and grabbed her .40 Smith and Wesson. The 32-ounce semi automatic's Polymer frame gripped tightly between fingers coated with blood. Everything was tensely quiet; the only sound in the room was the water running, and the gurgling of the sink pipes swallowing up the liquid.  
  
Her gun hand relaxed when the drunken occupant revealed herself and stumbled across the floor, slipping once, then twice on the wax coated tiled floor. Midi stared coldly at the young girl not missing a movement, and analyzed the drunken fool. She dressed in pink stockings which had far too many tears, black soled Mary Janes, a sweater in need of a good washing and a tight black skirt with silver rhinestones giving off a reflective glare.  
  
' Never be to sure, people can give off an aura of innocence but can be something completely different.'  
  
That phrase has run through Midi's thought as far back as she could remember. She waited until she heard the young drunk promptly pass out in one of the grimy and dinghy stalls before turning back to her reflection in the mirror.  
  
Midi slowly brought one hand up to her hair grabbing the rubber band that held her wheat strands in place, the other still in close proximity with the .40 semi. Her fingers slipped a few times as the blood was still not dry from her recent job, each slip being accompanied with a sound of displeasure. Finally the rubber band lamented and her waist length hair fell free. Midi grabbed the hair and maneuvered her head under the faucet as much as it would allow. Rubbing her hands vicariously through the long strands, her eyes seemed almost in a trance as she stared at the pinkish color swirling in a hypnotizing circle before finally disappearing down the porcelain sink.  
  
The sound of police sirens above by the street broke her reverie and she quickly rung the remaining wetness from her hair. Holding still for a moment Midi tried to pinpoint where the blares of the offending hounds were. . ' Too close for comfort.' Thought Midi.  
  
Stepping back she gave herself a once over. The black leather outfit was cut in various places, but miraculously her trench coat came out without any wear and tear from her altercation. Midi quickly buttoned up her coat, hiding the offending clothes that would give her away to suspicion. She took her .40, and slid it into the back belt of her pants. Hiding the piece with the curve of her back.  
  
Letting out a shaky sigh and closing her eyes she asks herself the same question after every kill.  
  
" How many more have to die before you find him, Midi?"  
  
With that, she pushes the door open forcibly, it squeaks loudly with protest at the obtrusion. Leaving the nightclub bathroom with nothing behind, as if she wasn't there. The only witness passed out and delirious.  
  
Okay this was the prologue; I don't know how long this is going to be. For all of you who will probably ask me " whom was she talking about at the end? " You'll just have to wait...I will give you a clue.... it's not the obvious. 


	2. 3 bullets for you

Disclaimer: The usual deal, I don't own gundam wing or anything like it...otherwise I'd be sitting on a private beach sipping a glass of wine....okay so I verify that I have no rites what so ever to this anime. It's just hella fun messing with the characters.  
  
Key: ' ' means thoughts. " " Means dialogue.  
  
Snow and Blood  
  
Chapter 1  
  
' My story...I guess you could say it really began when I was twelve. And, with most stories, it all started when I met a boy. A boy so beautiful, you needed to touch him to make sure he was there and not a figment of your imagination. An angel...an angel covered in blood and snow. That's what I remember. But I really fucked up everything and anything that I had or could have had with him...you see in a way I betrayed him, his trust, to save my family. I still cannot forgive myself for the atrocious act I had put upon him. He, who had nothing, but fought for everything. It is many years later and I think to myself that I was really lucky to have loved him. Even if it was for a fraction in the timeline of our lives. Every now and then when a certain event sparks my memories of the past, I ask myself a question.if what I know now and I knew what was waiting for me at home after I had betrayed that beautiful angel...would I have done anything different? My answer is always the same...no, because for whatever surety that my path would end the same that day, there is always a hope that...that...I...could have saved them all. '  
  
A young man of mustard brown hair, and intense green eyes looked across the plains of the Russian countryside. He could only concentrate for the life of him on one thing, it was so damn cold. But, I guess that comes hand in hand when it's snowing. This man, Trowa with so much of a past it could last several lifetimes. How many people he has saved...and killed. Eyes...those beautiful eyes, the feature of most women's undoing, hold a wise ness beyond his twenty-two years. Trowa held his jacket closer to his body; the worn preventer patch on his right breast pocket was slowly becoming undone to over use. He fingered it aimlessly. ' I have to get a new jacket, or at least get Cathy to sew this up; I don't know what I would do without her. ' He thought. Trowa scanned the snow covered grass waiting for a sign that his target did in fact live in this area, the last piece of information the Preventer's had received should be accurate.  
  
"At least I hope it's accurate," whispered Trowa out loud to no one in particular.  
  
The Sieg Pro handgun was gripped tightly in his left hand, the metal felt like it was glued to his hand. For, he couldn't remember a time in his life when a gun was not in his immediate vicinity. Trowa sighed, the cold freezing his breath forming it into steam.  
  
'I can't believe I let them talk me into this assignment.' Thought Trowa to himself. Before he let his thoughts start to wallow in his self-pity he reminded himself of the life he could never escape. Because you never stop being a Gundam pilot. At least that's what the others reminded him, 'the others' he couldn't even say their names in his head because it brought back to many unwanted memories. Trowa always worked solo, even when all of the other pilot's worked for the preventers, whether it being full time or whenever they had a problem. It was always the same story with them; they didn't break in partners to well. Since their superiors thought they would be great babysitters since they were the best in both earth and space. But their 'partner's' would either end up quitting, giving up, getting killed, wounded, have mental breakdowns, or cry. So Lady Une came to the conclusion that it was better or 'safer' to the pilot's have their way and work by themselves. Trowa really wished he could visit Catherine more, the circus was a great life, but he began to get restless. And Catherine understood that, sensing his fighting spirit itching to get out. Needing someone to fix his jacket was a good excuse to go see her. She was like a sister to him, so he made it habit to go for regular visit's, he owed her that much. A movement to his left put a stop to his reminiscing. 'It must be him' thought Trowa. His 'target' was Vladamir Polagradav; a high ends weapon dealer, which the preventer agency had to "forcefully remove" because of his involvement with the black market. Of course it didn't help his rap sheet that he was also a pedophile, more than enough reason to blow this guy away. Trowa slowly made his way down the snow-covered slope; almost slipping on some hidden ice but never letting his eyesight wander from Polagradav. Thanking God once again for his acrobatic skills, after trailing Vladamir for about ten minutes a log cabin came into view in front of a forest. 'Gotcha.' Stated Trowa.  
  
Vladamir was having a great day, he had just made a brilliant deal and was soon going to be rolling in more money than he ever thought possible. He walked up to his cabin and pulled the hood of his fur jacket down shaking off any excess snow that got on his jet-black hair. Dull brown eyes peered out of his face, surrounding a Roman shaped nose. His figure was nothing special either; a slight belly sagged over the belt buckle of his pants. Opening the door to his quaint cabin, he hung his fur coat on a wall hook.  
  
"It 'tis a very good day." Said Vladamir out loud.  
  
Not fully knowing that it was going to turn into a very bad day.  
  
Trowa used his catlike reflexes to slowly and cautiously walk to the cabin. With a hand on the door, he edged over to the nearby window. The fog on the glass made visibility quite unclear, but from what Trowa could make out and relying the rest to instinct, he pinpointed that Vladamir was in his recliner by the fire. With Polagradav unaware and relaxed, Trowa knew the time was right to make his move. He sidestepped back over to stand in front of the cabin's door, and gripped the Sieg Pro in both hands. Quickly he raised his right leg and in one powerful kick broke open the door.  
  
Vladamir had barely enough time to register the door being violently smashed open revealing a young man standing in direct line of sight in front of him. Trowa fired off 3 shots; expertly fired into Polagradavs' skull. A pornographic picture of a 9-year-old girl slipped from his hand as his motor functions slowly began to shut down signaling the final darkness invading his body. Trowa stared at the body losing it's fight with death, focusing on the body longer than necessary he wondered when exactly in his life had his senses dulled enough that killing didn't bother him anymore. Yes, this man was more qualified than most to die, but killing was still killing.  
  
"Perhaps I was always this way." Wondered Trowa out loud.  
  
As he slowly lowered his Sieg into the holster on his hip, Trowa walked sure steps over to the roaring fireplace, looking into the dancing flames for a moment. Bending down, he took a poker resting against the brick wall and pushed a log engulfed in fire out and onto the cabin's floor. The flames caught the dry wood of the floor and started to spread quickly. Trowa sighed, casting an expressionless glance back at Vladamir, he stood up from his crouch. Trowa could start to feel the heat seep into his clothes all around him signaling that it was time to make his exit. Walking out of the cabin he left the door open since it wasn't going to matter anyway in a few moments. The snow crunched rhythmically beneath his feet taking him farther away from the burning cabin.  
  
Trowa took out his cell phone while starting the long trek back to his jeep. Punching in the phone number to Lady Une's office he waited for it to pick up. It rang only once before a familiar voice spoke up.  
  
"This is Une." Spoke the crisp voice.  
  
"It's done." Came Trowa's monotone reply.  
  
Lady Une spoke again which was unusual, since she hating dragging on conversations, and this one even more so since her voice took on a timid tone.  
  
"When you check back in, there is another assignment for you. This one is a little personal."  
  
Trowa waited for her to continue, sensing that she needed time to speak the words her mind willed her to say. Everyone told him he had a knack for doing the right thing at the right time. 'Well except for once.' The melancholy thought crept into his head. But before his thoughts could wander Une told him the basis for his new assignment.  
  
"I need you to find someone for me. A relative, her name is Midi." 


	3. And it all fell apart

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, cause if I did I would have a 2004 Doge Viper R/T. So please don't sue me, I have no money. Broke college student.  
  
A/N: Okay please bear with this chapter I have to set things up for the story line and I promise that I will have a lot of T X M in the next chapter. Once again flamed will be put out by spit.um.what else.. oh yeah I wanted to say thank you to my reviewers individually.. so.  
  
Computer Geek Michelle: Thank you so much, I appreciate your review, that's the only way writers know their stuff is good. ^-^  
  
Lady Dragonnaine: Thank you for reviewing each chapter, your encouraging words help me find what I should write about next. Thanks. o  
  
Midii Une: Last but absolutely not least, you were my first reviewer and I can't say how much your reviews meant to me, it really makes me what to do each chapter better than the last. ^_~  
  
SNOW AND BLOOD  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The weather was so beautiful, a clam sunny day sent reflections off the main ESUN building. But inside was a different story. Relena, the former Queen of the World, the Sanc Kingdom's lost princess, and currently the Vice Foreign Minister, and currently royally pissed off . 'I should have known that this was going to be bad day when Heero showed up for bodyguard duty.' Thought Relena irritably.  
  
Her usual guard, the fun loving God of Death himself was not on guard duty today. And, this meeting was not improving her spirit at all. She glanced around the room at some of the most powerful head political figures of both the earth and the colonies. Relena had helped almost these entire figureheads get into office, it was her doing and right now she couldn't believe what she was hearing. The only outward emotion giving the inclination that she was seething with anger was a slight shake off her well-manicured hands, and a tightening of her jaw. There were only a few people in the god given universe that could read her emotions pretty readily. One of them was standing just outside the meeting room door.  
  
'Probably having all the girls in the building going all starry eyed at him too. Oh well, it's none of my concern anyway.' Thought Relena solemnly.  
  
Heero watched as some female workers in the building gave him sly looks as they passed by the hallway. His left eyebrow raised as the only indication that he noticed their stares, he was one that was not oblivious to his looks, but did not like the attention he received. He closed his eyes, allowing them a moment of rest and heaved a heavy sigh. Lady Une had called him to protect Relena. Duo, his close comrade and fellow war buddy had been assigned elsewhere today so Lady Une had pulled him out of fieldwork in order to protect the Vice Foreign Minister. Not that he didn't mind, he considered Relena a friend; of course, it would only be voiced in his head, he wasn't exactly the type to say frivolous things. But orders were orders. Sometimes he wondered if he ever had a purpose when he wasn't given a mission to complete. This world with out fighting was still new to him, since the only thing he really new how to do involved blood shed. Heero moved off the wall he was leaning against, and glanced toward the doors that only opened for the highest-ranking officials.  
  
'They should be finished soon.' Thought Heero. 'This is boring.' He let the selfish thought go through his mind before he squelched it.  
  
Inside the meeting the tensions were running high.  
  
"What your proposing is ludicrous! Wanting to pass a law that allows the reconstruction of a government that resembles communism back in reign. Allowing a police force to have the power of punishing people as they see fit, is.is like giving a murderer a gun. Striping everyone of their rights and allowing the police to execute them on the street as they see fit is not being ruled by a strong hand, it's being ruled by fear." Relena harshly spoke to the delegates.  
  
The colony president of L-2, Justin Le Blanc, a handsome young man with gray eyes and sand colored hair spoke up as well.  
  
"I agree with the Vice Foreign Minister, this is too hasty a decision. I think there should be a better solution to control the mass of people.."  
  
Hearing the young L-2 presidents words calmed Relena down, pressing her fingers to her temple she tried to keep the raging migraine at bay.  
  
".Maybe splitting into five different governments?" Justin spoke quietly.  
  
Goodland shook his head, his double chin swaying with his head's movement.  
  
"No, it will not work. You do remember Mr. Leblanc, splitting the governments was how the wars started in the first place. Each with their own idea of right and wrong."  
  
Justin adverted his eyes to the table.  
  
"But the people are different now, they understand the meeting of what it was we were fighting for. I don't think your giving them enough credit." Came the timid voice of Justin.  
  
Relena's eyes softened at Justin's unwavering support. He reminded her so much of herself when she started this treacherous road of politics. She turned back to the politicians.  
  
"Gentlemen, as long as I'm in power this law will not pass. And if I'm not correct you will need ninety-nine percent of the council's vote. So I bid you all good day, this meeting is adjourned" Relena stood up to leave the room, the stress getting to her.  
  
'I want to get into some sweats, and read a good book to forget about this atrocious day' thought Relena.  
  
Senator Goodland spoke quickly before the delegates left the room.  
  
"Well then perhaps the only way for this law to pass is to get rid of that one percent."  
  
Audible gasps were heard from around the room. Justin's face was nothing short of furious.  
  
"What exactly are you saying Goodland!?"  
  
Relena turned her head slowly to look at the smirk on Goodland's face, his eyes promising something to her.  
  
"Are you threatening me, Senator Goodland?" Spoke Relena in a quiet but dangerous tone.  
  
"Why no, Vice Foreign Minister, I'm just stating the obvious." Ground out the Senator.  
  
Relena's brow furrowed in concentration as walked toward the exit.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
Midi yelled slamming her hand down on the cool metal table, as she stared at the computer with animosity. Sighing she leaned back into the worn, and scuffed up chair. Taking a moment to look around the abandoned jail through the guard's office.  
  
'This place sure hasn't changed..humph.. as if it would.' Midi thought bitterly.  
  
The grimy surface was everywhere and just down the hall the wind howled through gently pushing chains attached to cell walls, it brought back such horrid memories.  
  
'No, I can't think about that now, there isn't much time.' Midi thought as she stood up, wrapping the coat more tightly around her, but still the chill came through her layers of clothing.  
  
'You just could never get warm enough in this place.' She thought.  
  
Midi reached under her coat and behind her back to find the cold metal of her .40 Smith and Wesson. Cocking it once, she pulled the trigger. The computer didn't stand a chance; completely destroyed it removed any trace of what she was looking for on the hard drive.  
  
'Another dead end.' Sighed Midi.  
  
Putting the gun away she started walking towards the exit, her footsteps and the occasional condensation dripping off the wall and ceiling echoing though the jail. Once outside she barely glanced at the sign hanging on the spiked gate before pushing it violently open, it made a horrible screeching sound in protest to the violent movement. The sign 'Facility Closed Due to Inhuman Practices' slapping against the bars. 


End file.
